Meera's secret diary
by Lamballe1
Summary: Ok, so I went to open the door, right? And I expected to see a new, snobbish I'm-from-King's Landing-stay-away-from-me Bran Stark. Or maybe a taller version of little Bran Stark, who used to come here with Summer in his arms asking "Is Jojen home?". I definitely did not expect that.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of this story belong to George R R Martin and I write only for my own amusement.

In this story Bran and Jojen are 18 while Meera is 22.

English is not my native language so feel free to correct me :)

** In wich Jojen doesn't care about the phone bill.**

15 August, 4.00 p.m.  
We will have to sell the house to pay the phone bill if Jojen doesn't stop talking. He has been chatting with some misterious person for at least three hours! And it's Jojen Reed I'm talking about, the silent teenager who doesn't speak a word unless he wants to say something wise or important.

4.01  
Who is he talking with, by the way?

4.02  
Is he talking with his girlfriend?

4.03  
Oh my old gods, Jojen doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?

4.06  
I'm trying to imagine my serious little brother with a girlfriend and it's the funniest thing I've ever done.

4.08  
Ok, I'll stop now, before he hears me laughing.

4.09  
What is she like, anyway? Tall? Short? Where did they meet?

5.00  
Nah, Jojen doesn't have a girlfriend. I would know, wouldn't I? I'm his big sister.

5.03  
But what if he has a girlfriend and he didn't tell me? Why would Jojen date someone without introducing her to me? I know that I am protective and I would make fun of him, but still, he must introduce me to his first love.

5.07  
I will ask him about his girlfriend at dinner. Now I should find something to do for the rest of the afternoon and stop writing about my brother's secret love life.

5.15  
I'm trying to find something to do.

5.30  
Still trying.

5.35  
Jojen is still talking on the phone. We will have to sell the house.

I give up. It's 6 p.m. and it's Sunday. There is literally nothing to do.

6.14  
So, now I know what Jojen was up to. And no, he doesn't have a girlfriend. He was talking with his old schoolmate Bran Stark. The haven't seen each other for at least four years, since the day the Starks moved to King's Landing because of Ned's new job. Now Jojen told me that Bran contacted him last week for the first time and that they have been discussing something until today. I hadn't noticed it because I've been out every afternoon last week, because of my fencing lessons.  
Anyway Bran did not want to have a chat. He actually wanted to tell us that he is moving to our town to go to college, and guess what my brother decided to do without consulting me?

6.16  
Really, Jojen can be the most infuriating person in the world when he wants. He considers himself the older brother and he never asks for my opinion. He just does what he thinks is the right thing and then, only then, he tells me about it.

6.17  
What did he do? He invited Bran to live with us. Just like that!

6.19  
Now, don't take me wrong, I really liked Bran when my brother was in middle school. He was J ojen's best mate and one of the most polite and lovable kids I have ever met. But that was years ago. What if he is an annoying snob now? He has been away for so many years, in the most fashionable town in Westeros. People change, and now we will have to live together.

6.30  
Jojen just told me that I'm acting like an idiot. He says that Bran is the same guy and that people don't turn into complete idiots in a few years. Which is probably true.

6.31  
I hate Jojen. He is so wise. Why does he have to be so wise?

6.32  
Well, ok then. I will meet this new Bran Stark tomorrow afternoon when he moves to our house. Let's hope for well.


	2. Chapter 2

** In wich Meera tries to cook  
**

16 August. 10 a.m.  
I just came home after a long run in the park, and I couldn't be happier. I love running. It's relaxing, and the park was splendid this morning with the sun shining and the fresh breeze.

10.30

Maybe I should cook something for tonight. We can't give pizza to a boy who travelled for half a day, even if he wasn't Jojen's old friend and the son of dad's old schoolmate.

10.31

There is a problem, unfortunately. I can't cook to save my life.

10.32  
Mmmhh...

10.35  
No! There is something I can cook! Why didn't I think about it? I only have to go to the supermarket and then I can start cooking.

11.15  
I am in the kitchen right now, ready to start. I'll- What does Jojen want?

11.17  
Jojen only wanted to make fun of me. Well, if he doesn't believe that his sister is able to cook a decent meal he is not going to eat tonight.

12.30  
The best dinner that this apartment has seen since the last time mum and dad came to visit us is now in the oven. I'm proud of myself.

12.31  
I just ate two spoonfuls of Nutella as a reward.

12.37  
I'm an idiot.

12.38  
Why? Why?

12.39  
I just remembered that Bran hates frogs. When he was a kid and mum invited him for lunch he always had the expression of a martyr. Oh gods!

12.40  
What can I do? There is literally nothing else I can cook!

12.43  
I'll call mum.

12.44  
What was their new phone number? I'll ask Jojen.

12.45  
Jojen doesn't remember phone numbers.

12.46  
I wrote the number on a piece of paper the other day. It should be on my desk.

12.47  
It is not on my desk.

12.55  
Where is it?

1. 05 p.m.  
WHERE IS IT?

1.10  
Jojen is currently helping me to find it.

1.20  
I had never noticed that our apartment was such a mess.

1.44  
Found!

1.50  
Mum gave me a recipe that even a six-years-old child should be able to cook. I can't be worse than a child, can I?

2.49  
I did it! I did it! I cooked a frogless dinner all on my own!

2.50  
Sort of.

2.51  
Well, I did my best: if it's not good, it will be at least edible.

2.52

Hopefully.

3.00

Anyway, I guess I can relax until Bran arrives.

6.00  
The doorbell just rang! He is here!

6.30  
I can't believe it.

6.31  
I. Can't. Believe. It.

6.32  
I really can't.

6.33  
For the old gods and the new!

6.37  
Ok, so I went to open the door, right? And I expected to see a new, snobbish I'm-from-King's Landing-stay-away-from-me Bran Stark. Or maybe a taller version of little Bran Stark, who used to come here with Summer in his arms asking "Is Jojen home?". I definitely did not expect that.

6.40  
And by that I mean a Bran Stark with long auburn hair, stunning blue eyes, cute freckles on his cheeks, who smiled at me and said "Hi" with his new deep voice and gave me a big, strong hand to shake. I was so shocked that I must have stammered a little when I invited him to enter, but luckily Jojen arrived and hugged him. While my brother showed him the house, I tried not to stare at this new Bran, but it was so difficult that I'm not sure of the result.

6.44  
Jojen just offered to help him with his lagguage, so I ran away in my room. I will have a lot of time to stare at New Bran tonight, I guess.

6.45  
I mean while we have dinner, of course.

6.46

He's my brother's best friend, for the old god's sake!


End file.
